dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hawke's Key
} |supertitle = Weapon |name = The Hawke's Key |type = |icon = Plot item DA2.png |material = |armor = |runes = |restriction = |requires = |stats = |value = |location = Carta Hideout (Legacy) |notes = |act = |quests = Legacy |item_id = Longsword: drk_im_wep_war_one_artifact Two-Handed sword: drk_im_wep_war_two_artifact Staff: drk_im_wep_mag_artifact Dagger: drk_im_wep_rog_dua_artifact Bow: drk_im_wep_rog_arc_artifact |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy }} The Hawke's Key is a plot item and weapon equipped by Hawke in the Legacy (quest) in the Legacy DLC for Dragon Age II. The identity of the weapon will vary depending on Hawke's class. The damage/dps of the weapon will vary by the level at which Hawke acquires it, but will not increase upon level-up. The bonuses from breaking the seals appear to be affected by level in the same way. Background Acquisition The key is acquired by defeating the Carta dwarf Rhatigan in the Carta Hideout (Legacy). The key is then automatically equipped as a weapon which varies depending on Hawke's class. * For mage Hawke, the key is a magical staff. The staff inflicts electric damage. * For rogue Hawke, the key is a dagger or an archer's bow, depending on talent choices. * For warrior Hawke, the key is a 2-handed or 1-handed sword, depending on talent choices. (If you have equal or all skills in both Sword and Shield and Two-Handed skill trees, it will default to a one-handed sword.) During the course of traveling through seals and fighting various Guardians (first one just teleports - the second teleports and spawns replicas of himself, the third and final Guardian spawns a large ring of replicas of himself) you will be prompted to make a choice of weapon enchantments for the above mentioned weapon. These stats may vary by weapon type and Hawke's level when the key is obtained. ; The first seal gives * Electricity Damage: +X electricity damage * Nature Damage: +X nature damage * Fire Damage: +X fire damage * Cold Damage: +X cold damage ; The second seal gives * Armor Penetration: Attacks ignore enemy armor (choosing this for staff version is ineffective since non-physical attacks always ignore enemy armor) * Mana/Stamina Drain: X% chance to regenerate Y% Mana/Stamina * Health Drain: X% chance to regenerate Y% health * Attack Speed: +X% attack speed ; The third seal gives * Stun Chance: X% chance to stun * Speed Reduction: X% chance to reduce enemy movement and attack speed * Critical Chance: X% critical chance * Critical Damage: X% critical damage Notes * The Hawke's Key cannot be placed into the personal stash at the Hawke Estate nor can it be destroyed. However, it can be sold to merchants for a small sum of money after Legacy is completed. * The first upgrade to apply to the Key is for +elemental damage. Given the resistances of enemies throughout the game it may be a good long-term idea to give the weapon frost or electricity damage. However, for the sole purpose of completing the Legacy DLC, nature damage may be the best element to take; while the corpses and spiders resist it, all other enemies, namely the deepstalkers and darkspawn, including Corypheus, as well as the shades faced in the final battle, will all suffer twice as much elemental damage from the weapon's basic hits. Exploit * To get all bonuses on the Key you must arrange each party member next to a pillar and activate them in the following order: # Press hold for your team # Position every member in front of a pillar (be sure that each party member is actually touching their pillar, because it takes time for them to walk to the pillar if they aren’t) # Pause the game # During the pause click every pillar with the character in front of it (for example, Hawke activates the first pillar, second character activates the second pillar, etc.) # Unpause the game Gallery Hawke's Key 2hSword.jpg|Two-handed sword Hawke's Key 1hSword.jpg|Longsword Hawke's Key Bow.jpg|Bow Hawke's Key Staff.jpg|Staff Hawke's Key Dagger.jpg|Dagger ru:Ключ Хоука Category:Dragon Age II weapons Category:Dragon Age II plot items Category:Legacy